20 Views of Alchemy
by Tiasha
Summary: Your typical 20 themes deal. The themes I am using were given by the FMA Fanfic Club on DeviantART. I wanted to try out some interesting point of views.
1. Flame

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters for that matter. I am just merely...er, borrowing them as my muses at the moment. Do not sue me for anything but my imagination, which will not get you far in the courtroom. If there are any similarities between my story and another, I apologize but all I have to say is, I guess great minds think alike after all. Ja na! Enjoy!

* * *

20 Views of Alchemy

Author: Tiasha

Theme 1: Flame

Word Count: 490

* * *

WARNING: Slight Spoilers Ahead for the End of the Series! You have been forewarned!

* * *

It had always been fascinating. The light it would give off, creating shadows that would leap and dance across the walls and ceiling of a room. The searing heat it would produce that was almost blistering in its intensity. The hypnotic way it would dance. It had always fascinated her. Perhaps that was why she had been so drawn to it.

She had always been captivated by the flame, so much so that she had constantly burned herself when she had been younger. Her childish wants and desires to be a part of the flame had always urged her into trying to touch it. But she was always burned. She had never been able to understand why she would always be burned by something so remarkable and beautiful. It had been damn near impossible to understand as a child and had hardly gotten easier to understand as she grew older. To cope with the fact that she would never be able to be a part of the flame, she had turned to firearms, something that was equally captivating to her.

But she had never lost that desire or need to dance with fire. Despite her beliefs that she had, soon after meeting a young alchemist at the recruit barracks, she realized that she indeed still harbored such desires. He was amazing to her. He was attractive and quick, aloof and calculative, honest and caring. He was the flame in her mind. She could see his soul despite his efforts to close off from those around him, and his soul was like a flame. Bright and drawing others to him. Dangerous and yet offering warmth and safety.

Ironically, the man would gain his rank as a National State Alchemist and become her commanding officer. She held no qualms with that really. He was someone she wanted to support, both militaristically and emotionally.

For years she had subtly hinted that she would gladly maintain the role of his subordinate, looking after him and supporting him, pushing him to the top. Much like his best friend had. Eventually, he realized her wishes and swore that he would have her transferred with him when he was reassigned to a new headquarters. She had continually supported him, even when he went after the Fuhrer himself and nearly died.

She had supported him and loved him, albeit secretly loved him. And she could rarely tell him 'no' when it really mattered, not that he ever knew. He hardly ever asked such matters of her, so she had never worried herself over whether he would find out about her feelings or not. She was with the flame, and for the longest time, that was all that had mattered to her. Not being with him was what had worried her the most.

Riza Hawkeye was with the Flame and always would be… And she held no fears about the Flame. She knew Roy Mustang would never burn her…


	2. Thunder

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters for that matter. I am just merely...er, borrowing them as my muses at the moment. Do not sue me for anything but my imagination, which will not get you far in the courtroom. If there are any similarities between my story and another, I apologize but all I have to say is, I guess great minds think alike after all. Ja na! Enjoy!

* * *

20 Views of Alchemy

Author: Tiasha

Theme 2: Thunder

Word Count: 649

* * *

The rolling rumble hit the silence of the home like a sledgehammer. Clouds had been gathering all day and under normal circumstances, Winry would have thought nothing of it. It was the season for rainstorms so for clouds to gather during the daytime was not an uncommon occurrence. But there was something about this storm, something about this night that caused her stomach to churn.

Something was lurking in the darkness this storm brought. A heavy, oppressive weight that bore down on the whole town and Winry could not suppress the feeling of tread that grew in her heart. Something was going to happen tonight. She could _feel_ it…

It was not until an hour or so before sunset when thunder cracked so loud that it not only shook the foundations of the house, but also the foundations of her soul. She had heard a scream with that crack of thunder. She had heard his scream of terror and unthinkingly ran out the front door, wanting nothing more than to be at his side. They had always stood up for her, believing that they were the only ones allowed to tease her and she had always been grateful for their loyalty.

But every fiber in her body urged her to run to their home even though she had no inkling as to what she would find there. The only thing that kept her rooted on the porch of her home was her grandmother's startled call and strong grip. Den was eager to investigate things as well but Winry called him to a halt when he began to move farther away than she was comfortable with.

Thunder rolled overhead as she stared out into the rain, her gaze settling in the direction of the Elric home. "It was Ed, Granny! It was Edward, I know it!" she cried in desperation when her grandmother's grip did not slacken. The old woman grunted in disbelieve and began to drag her back inside, calling Den to follow suit. The dog did so reluctantly and Winry could sympathize him.

The two of them sat by the window anxiously, watching the rain fall harder and heavier with each passing minute. Something was wrong. She could feel it.

Another hour passed and suddenly the front door was thrown open and Winry found herself staring at a large suit of armor cradling the body of a young boy. The armor pleaded with them to save the boy, pleading in such a manner that the image of a younger boy with short, spiky dirty-blonde hair flashed through her mind.

"Al?" she questioned softly, not quite comprehending what she was seeing. Her grandmother had been quicker and quickly moved them into the spare room on the second floor.

Winry grabbed all the extra bandages she could find and filled the large basin with hot water before racing upstairs to help her grandmother. Their efforts to stop the bleeding were long and strenuous ones but were rewarded a few hours later with a peacefully sleeping Edward Elric. And then a strange man had shown up, claiming that he was a state alchemist and had known the boys' father. Her grandmother had quickly sent him away and for that Winry had been thankful. This was all too much to be happening in one night. And she did not even know what had _actually_ happened either.

She turned to the armor that Alphonse's voice had come from to ask the questions that were bubbling to be asked but found that the air around the metal suit was one that spoke of pain and sorrow. Winry held her tongue and went to dress for bed. Saying a brief goodnight to those she loved with all her heart, she crawled in bed and felt the first tears prick her eyes as thunder continued to roll and boom overhead.

Since that night, she hated thunder.


	3. Grocery

alDisclaimer: I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters for that matter. I am just merely...er, borrowing them as my muses at the moment. Do not sue me for anything but my imagination, which will not get you far in the courtroom. If there are any similarities between my story and another, I apologize but all I have to say is, I guess great minds think alike after all. Ja na! Enjoy!

* * *

20 Views of Alchemy

Author: Tiasha

Theme 3: Grocery

Word Count: 525

WARNING: Slight Spoilers Ahead! You have been forewarned!

* * *

She had never really understood the looks that would pass over her mother's face. Pleased, yet tinged with regret and sorrow. It was usually the same look her mother would wear when her father was ever mentioned, or at least some variation of the look. Her mother also wore that look when her Uncle would come to pay a visit. She knew that her mother had loved her father very much and that that was why she was always so…sad when her father was mentioned.

Yet, those looks would always drift across her mother's beautiful face at the oddest moments or during the strangest circumstances. Shopping was one of those quirky times when her mother would be…depressed. Even weirder was when they were at the grocery store of all places. Granted, her mother did not break down and cry or get all hysterical, but there was always this sorrowful aura that clung around them…or at least around her mother.

"Momma, can I ask you something?" she finally asked during one of their trips to the market and grocery store.

Her mother smiled brightly, her mood not yet dampened by that sorrowful aura. "Of course dear! Why would you think that you couldn't?"

She hesitated, not wanting to ruin the happy mood her mother was in. She knew that the moment she asked her question, that look would pass over her mother's features. She just had this inkling that if she spoke what was on her mind, the rest of their shopping would be done in a gloomy atmosphere.

"Something wrong dear?" her mother asked, pulling the shopping cart to a halt. She stared at her mother for a moment before turning, grabbing a bundle of strawberries and placing them in the cart.

"Why do you always get sad when I do things?" she finally asked, staring at the strawberries.

"What do you mean?"

"Like last time we were here. They had that ice cream I like and I got all excited. You seemed sad after that."

She peeked up at her mother through her somewhat spiky bangs to gauge her mother's response. Her mother seemed to be deep in thought, which was not unusual per say but that sorrowful look was underlining it.

"You have many mannerisms the echo your father's, even though he is not with us, God rest his soul."

She frowned at that, not really understanding why her mother would be sad by such a thing. "But why?"

"They're bittersweet, Elysia. You'll understand someday."

She frowned still not fully comprehending why everyone always told her that she would understand someday. She did not want to wait until someday, she wanted to know today…

A brightly colored box of cereal caught her attention and her face lit up. "Mommy! Look! They've got my favorite cereal! Look Mommy! Look!" she exclaimed, dashing over to pick up the box. She turned back to her mother who was pushing the cart over to her, a slightly different look on her face this time. Disappointed but grateful.

Elysia supposed she would understand that look someday too. But what it had to do with groceries she would never know.


	4. Deprived

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters for that matter. I am just merely...er, borrowing them as my muses at the moment. Do not sue me for anything but my imagination, which will not get you far in the courtroom. If there are any similarities between my story and another, I apologize but all I have to say is, I guess great minds think alike after all. Ja na! Enjoy!

* * *

20 Views of Alchemy

Author: Tiasha

Theme 5: Deprived

Word Count: 608

* * *

The pale moonlight sifted through the curtains and panes of glass from the window she was perched next to. Her charge had finally fallen into a restless slumber, his only escape from the excruciating hunger that filled his being. His occasional shifting on the floorboards and whimpers of desperation, fear and pain were the only sounds slicing through the silence every now and then. She turned her gaze from the moonlit window to rest on his fairly large figure.

He had come to depend upon her, something that was slightly frustrating, but at the same time, endearing. Out of all of them, he had clung to her, seeking her touch, guidance and approval. The poor creature, becoming so dependent upon her… He was deprived of his own decisions in that manner, and yet not really at all. For when she did make decisions, she did try to make them in the best interest for both herself and him, but she also knew that deep down, she was selfish.

She wanted to be like everyone else. She wanted to know what it was like to genuinely smile at others in a marketplace. She wanted to be able to walk outside and not fear for her existence should someone see the mark on her chest. She wanted to be liked by others, she wanted to be accepted by others, she wanted to be loved…

'_I want to be whole,_' she lamented, feeling that familiar ache in her being. It was the same ache she awoke with when she first heard that woman. That empty feeling when Dante explained what she was and that she could never hope to be a true woman. And it was that empty ached that continued to fill her every time Envy or Pride or Wrath or Sloth or Dante said her name. Dante had been as cruel then as she was now; she had given her a name that mocked her desire to be human…

"No! No! Lust! Lust! Lust! Where are you?" she heard her charge's cries erupt suddenly as he got up and stumbled around the room in search of her. She silently watched as his eyes finally alighted on her and moved to her side immediately. Worry was evident on his face and she reached out a hand to his cheek, reassuring him that all was well.

"All is fine, Gluttony," she said in a soothing voice and he sighed in relief, laying his head in her lap. His eyes drifted closed again and his head grew slightly heavy in her lap, but she did not have the heart to wake him.

The poor creature needed sleep to escape his hunger. She would never escape her desire to be human. It haunted her waking hours with her endless search for the Elric brothers to create the Philosopher's Stone, and haunted her in her dreams with a handsome young man who whispered words of love and endearment. She had never met him but knew that she had known him. From where or when she did not know, nor did she want to know really. She just wanted to live her own live; she wanted to have some quiet little place not too far away from a quaint little village, and she'd take Gluttony with her, and teach him to read and speak properly. She just wanted to take Gluttony with her and run away from Envy, Wrath, Pride and Sloth and especially, away from Dante.

Instead, she turned her head back to the moonlit window and not for the first time, wondered at how she seemed so human and yet had no soul…


	5. Strong

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters for that matter. I am just merely...er, borrowing them as my muses at the moment. Do not sue me for anything but my imagination, which will not get you far in the courtroom. If there are any similarities between my story and another, I apologize but all I have to say is, I guess great minds think alike after all. Ja na! Enjoy!

* * *

20 Views of Alchemy

Author: Tiasha

Theme 7: Strong

Word Count: 667

WARNING: Slight Spoilers Ahead for the End of the Series! You have been forewarned!

* * *

The burden of being strong had always been placed upon her shoulders, or at least it had always appeared that way. It was a quality worth having and a highly praised one as well. Anyone and everyone wanted to be stronger, to save and protect or to dominate and rule. And she like everyone else had strived to obtain strength, so as to please her family and herself. But strength was not as beautiful a gem as it was made out to be. With it came responsibility and consequences.

Her parents had always insisted that she be strong, her father being of Military background and her mother a farmer's daughter. She had needed strength to go about her daily chores and later for keeping young boys' hands off of her when she went away to school to learn alchemy. She later would marry the son of a meat-store owner and move off to a new city, helping others with alchemy and some such. She had quickly been given the informal job of keeping the peace in the town, her knowledge of alchemy making her the prime candidate; for what brute force could go up against the use of magical alchemy and win?

She was always revered as strong and somehow the rumor of her preferring strength over everything else had begun to spread. Young children, boys and girls alike, would go to her seeking strength through alchemy. She always refused, saying that alchemy was not about strength and because they did not know that, then they were not worth teaching. Being the icon of strength in her town had quickly worn on her nerves and soul, added to that her miscarriage and failed attempt at human transmutation, and she found that she had needed to leave.

She had traveled around the country, helping as she went along, and soon found herself with two pupils who were as eager to learn alchemy as the other children, but with the _heart_ to learn it as she had all those years ago. She learned many years later, that her students too revered her as strong, but it had not bothered her nearly as much as she would have thought. Their view of her was justified. She was their teacher. To beat her while they were so young would make all of their training pointless. And they were children, looking up to an adult who held more knowledge and experience than they. In their eyes, she was strong.

Yet, she was not strong enough. She had not been able to save them the pain and heartache that came with human transmutation. She could not save them from life, and she had not been able to save them from themselves. Her two students had helped teach her that there _are_ some things that one just cannot overcome. They had taught her that she was strong and yet not strong at all.

"Izumi-sensei?" Alphonse questioned softly, looking at her curiously from his ten-year-old body. Izumi Curtis smiled a somewhat sad smile at him, one of many she had bestowed upon the boy since he had returned to his body and them with no memory of the past four years.

"Ah, Gomen Alphonse-kun," she said, loosening her muscles into a ready stance and nodding at him. Her nod was silent permission to try going against her again. He moved in quickly, having lost no speed since his loss of a body all those years ago, but was not skilled enough and rather abruptly found himself looking up at her from his back.

"Ouch…" he muttered, smiling at her slightly. "Just like before ne? Even when 'Nii-san was here with me, we could never beat you."

Her smile faltered at the mention of the older brother. She nodded nonetheless and hoisted the boy up to his feet. "Again," she ordered, dropping into a ready stance once more to hide an errant tear as the boy moved in to attack her.

No…she was not strong at all…


	6. Disguise

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters for that matter. I am just merely...er, borrowing them as my muses at the moment. Do not sue me for anything but my imagination, which will not get you far in the courtroom. If there are any similarities between my story and another, I apologize but all I have to say is, I guess great minds think alike after all. Ja na! Enjoy!

* * *

20 Views of Alchemy

Author: Tiasha

Theme 6: Disguise

Word Count: 339

* * *

Her sister had been the world to her. She had been beautiful, smart and well-liked, so much so that the younger sister felt shadowed by her at times. It was not until she had lost her elder sibling did Clause realize how much the young woman had meant to her. They had always had the usual sibling fights and exchange of words but never had things gotten out of hand between them.

The night that her sister had died, Clause had been sorting through her elder siblings clothes, trying on blouses and skirts in her own little form of "dress-up." She had pretended that she was someone else going off to a festival or some such fantasies that little girls often dream of. It was not until later that evening when all the clothes had been folded neatly and put back in their place that those articles of cloth were all that Clause had left of her dearest sister.

Her anger had possessed her with a passion and her thirst for revenge had been looked over because of her sex and age. She had already known that none of the adults would take her seriously for when had they ever? No, she knew that she needed to bully town's boys into helping her and the only way to do that was to act like them. And so she had sold her good dresses for a few pairs of trousers and a hat.

Her anger made her gruff enough to pass as a boy, as was evidenced by the alchemist brothers who passed by and helped her avenge her sister. She had been angered at first that it had been someone else who had avenged her beloved sibling, but came to accept it as the blessing it was. Her disguise had been successful and her meeting with the brothers had been a blessing in disguise as well; she was able to shed her boyish clothes and the grief of the past to embrace herself, the future and the joyous memories of her sister.


	7. Coffee

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters for that matter. I am just merely...er, borrowing them as my muses at the moment. Do not sue me for anything but my imagination, which will not get you far in the courtroom. If there are any similarities between my story and another, I apologize but all I have to say is, I guess great minds think alike after all. Ja na! Enjoy!

* * *

20 Views of Alchemy

Author: Tiasha

Theme 4: Coffee

Word Count: 347

* * *

It was the stereotypical drink of the military. A dark brown, sometimes black liquid that was harsh and bitter in taste and loaded with an ungodly amount of caffeine; and it was always readily available wherever she went on the base. It was the liquid that flowed through the military's veins and sustained its workforce with a jolt of alertness when needed. But she could never become accustomed to it.

No matter how much cream, sugar or vanilla she added to it, she could never get used to coffee. She was the type of person who preferred tea or hot chocolate over coffee. The simple pleasures of life compared to the monotony of the military's famed liquid brown, or at least that was how it appeared in her mind. No, coffee was something she would never be accustomed to.

'Much like those brothers,' she mused to herself as she stared into the caramel colored liquid confined in her sturdy mug. She could remember the thought that had first run through her mind when she had seen the two Elric brothers for the first time.

"They're so young, younger than me! And yet, they outrank me…"

Their age had shocked her but what had perhaps shocked her even more was how Edward Elric acted. He was always concerned about keeping others out of the loop, protecting everyone that he could…as if he were the adult and they were the children. He had seemed to forget that he was a child compared to them, and he always seemed to be too mature for his age…

No, she reasoned that she would never get used to the ways of the Elric brothers. She would never be accustomed to how mature they attempted to be despite their age; much like her and coffee, never being accustomed to the taste but squelching her displeasure and putting up with it in silence.

With a sigh, Lieutenant Ross took a sip of her heavily creamed coffee, waiting for that delicious jolt of caffeine to hit her before checking in and receiving her daily assignments.


	8. Welcome Back

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters for that matter. I am just merely...er, borrowing them as my muses at the moment. Do not sue me for anything but my imagination, which will not get you far in the courtroom. If there are any similarities between my story and another, I apologize but all I have to say is, I guess great minds think alike after all. Ja na! Enjoy!

* * *

20 Views of Alchemy

Author: Tiasha

Theme 9: Welcome Back

Word Count: 872

WARNING: Slight Spoilers Ahead for the End of the Series! You have been forewarned!

* * *

He had never thought of himself as a man who would be easily tied down. In his youth, young women and girls had swarmed around him in appreciation and fascination, and in his early twenties, their appreciation had turned even more…intimate in nature. So the thought had never truly crossed his mind until Maes had made a comment on the topic of marriage on the sly. And it had infuriated him, so much so that Maes had found it almost amusing to tease him about it.

In hindsight though, Roy Mustang could understand the underlying message and advice Maes had given him time and time again. Any and every man needed support, whether they were too proud to admit it or not. Maes Hughes was the type of man who had held no qualms about expressing himself and his love for his family, which every soldier in Central could attest to; but Roy had never really understood Maes's interest in Roy's "love life." He had always had too much on his mind to even consider adding a deep meaningful relationship into the mix, and he had thought that Maes had understood that then.

And maybe he had but Roy was never and would never be sure of that. But what Roy was sure about, was that Maes had found out one of the many secrets about life. A man needed a good woman to support him and love him. Maes had found that early on. Roy Mustang could only silently admit that he had found it now, or at least the woman he wanted to continue supporting him for the rest of his life.

For despite everything he had done in the past—attitude, orders, behavior, etc—she had merely batted an eye and went about her business that would push him to the top. And that was another thing he had never fully understood about her until later; she had always supported him and pushed him to the top, even though he had never asked such a thing of her. In fact, if he remembered correctly, he had downright pissed her off so badly when they'd first met that he truly believed she would put a bullet through his head if he were not careful. But she never had and he had a feeling she never would. Threaten him with it maybe, but he doubted that she would make good on her threat…

She had supported him in the best manner she knew how and even now, she was supporting him. She was nursing him back to health, incorporating him into her daily routines and smiling a smile he had never seen on her during their time in the services. She had never seemed so pleased and content like she did now, having his presence in her life in a way that did not involve politics, military or business. She enjoyed every day with him, every mundane day.

And perhaps that was why he found it ironic that he _wanted_ to be tied down now. With her, it didn't seem as horrifying or confining as so many married men made it out to be. He was already living with her, learning her habits and quirks and her learning his—no, he did not mind the thought of marrying her at all.

Black Hayate suddenly barked excitedly and raced to the front door, alerting Roy that the owner of the house had returned. He could hear the jingle of her keys over Hayate's excited yips and yowls as she unlocked the door and turned the knob. She was lightly scolding the dog for making such a fuss, a smile on her face betraying her scalding words. She then pulled her keys from the lock, managing her bag of groceries with a proficiency honed from all her years of training in the services and closed the door.

She then looked up at him as he entered the foyer of the house, her small smile growing larger and her eyes sparkling with genuine happiness. "Ah! I wasn't sure if you were going to visit Havoc and the others today or not."

He blinked, realizing that he had mentioned it the night before but had not made any definite plans. Shrugging his shoulders, he gave her his usual lazy grin and poor excuses. Her smile turned to a frown of displeasure and he scratched the back of his head somewhat nervously.

"I see," was all she said before she began slipping off her shoes. When he saw her have some difficulty because of the bag of produce, he moved to take it from her, offering a small smile when she looked at him curiously.

"Thank you," she murmured half-absently, smiling again as she finished her task of removing her shoes.

He watched her for a moment before leaning in and swiftly brushing his lips against hers, noting how she paused to gaze at him curiously again. Her cheeks were slightly tinged with pink but she showed no signs of being upset with his action.

"Eh? What was that for?" she asked him softly, her brown gaze never leaving his charcoal one.

"Welcome home, Riza," was all he said with a genuine smile on his face.


	9. Beach

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters for that matter. I am just merely...er, borrowing them as my muses at the moment. Do not sue me for anything but my imagination, which will not get you far in the courtroom. If there are any similarities between my story and another, I apologize but all I have to say is, I guess great minds think alike after all. Ja na! Enjoy!

* * *

20 Views of Alchemy

Author: Tiasha

Theme 11: Beach

Word Count: 269

WARNING: Slight Spoilers Ahead for the End of the Series and the Movie! You have been forewarned!

* * *

A small smile touched his lips as he listened to the lull of the sea before him, the waves gently crashing against the coarse grains of sand that littered the shore. Various shells strewed the vast expanse of beach and in the distance, he could see his younger brother and the gypsy dart in and out of the waves. The heaviness that had found a permanent home around his heart had left for the time being, allowing him to enjoy the peaceful moment.

He rarely had a moment's peace it seemed like, worrying about his brother and making sure their new companion was being treated respectfully. So much to do…and now that there was a possibility of _another_ war starting? No, there would be very little time for relaxation.

"Nii-san! Look!" he heard his brother's cry and Edward Elric turned his gaze in the direction his younger brother was pointing in. On the horizon of the sea, one could see the otters eating their meals of clams and oysters. There was nothing really new and phenomenal about that. But the numerous dolphins breaching the crystal blue waves and making their way across the vast ocean was.

A smile touched his lips and he heard his two companions race over to him, stumbling to a halt in the loose sand and talking excitedly about how this sighting was so rare and the like. Yes, it was rare, that he had to agree.

Feeling this at peace on the beach was rare indeed…especially since he knew what would happen on this beach of Normandy in only a few short decades to come.

* * *

AN: Okay, I kinda did my own little thing there. I figured since Ed still knew about alchemy and all that thanks to the Gate, then why couldn't the Gate have shown him glimpses of the future? And I honestly have no idea what sea creatures would be on that particular beach. ^_^


	10. Paperwork

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters for that matter. I am just merely...er, borrowing them as my muses at the moment. Do not sue me for anything but my imagination, which will not get you far in the courtroom. If there are any similarities between my story and another, I apologize but all I have to say is, I guess great minds think alike after all. Enjoy!

* * *

20 Views of Alchemy

Author: Tiasha

Theme 19: Paperwork

Word Count: 477

Completed: 10 Aug. 2010

* * *

Author's note: I just recently finished watching Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood and was re-inspired to finish these themes. In all honesty, I felt that Brotherhood was 100 times better than the original, a little more serious but just as action-packed.

* * *

She was told one day by her uncle about the significance of 'paperwork' and why it saddened many who knew her and her mother. She had been too young before, he had explained, to understand the word and its association with her deceased father. Now she was old enough, according to him at least.

"Your father was a great man," Uncle has said. "He worked hard every day to support his family and friends, never wavering his loyalty to you, your mother or me. For that I am forever grateful for."

"But what does that have to do with paperwork?" she asked, crossing her arms in confusion.

"He always had paperwork to do Elicia—it was part of his job."

"So?"

Her uncle took a deep breath, steadying himself and she thought this rather odd for him. He had always been strong, firm, unwavering—traits she barely remembered her own father having; but while she recalled strong bear-hugs and silly kisses from her father, her uncle was full of gentle smiles and head-patting. Seeing him so unsure and…disturbed was disconcerting to her.

"When your father was…buried…you cried about…him not being able to do his work. It…it has haunted many of us."

Elicia stared at her uncle in disbelief before biting her lower lip to keep from crying. So that was it. It bothered her that she had caused such unhappiness for others but she wouldn't dwell on it. She knew deep down that her father would not want such a thing.

"I see…" was all she murmured in response before squaring her shoulders and staring her uncle straight in the face. He seemed surprised at the sudden spark of determination in her eyes but she just smiled up at him.

"Uncle Roy, don't _you_ have paperwork to do?"

He blinked at her a few times, obviously unsure of what to say but eventually he smiled back at her, laughing softly. "Yes, I do."

"Then you should get back to it."

He gave her a slightly pleading look but stood up to leave, knowing that his short break from the office was nearly up. "All right, all right. I'm going."

Elicia smiled up at Roy Mustang, eyes bright with sincerity, "Good luck with your paperwork Uncle!"

He ruffled her hair as he made his way to the door, smiling and bidding her farewell. She allowed this gesture, knowing it was rare for uncle to display such things and watched him make his way to the stairs.

"Ah! Mom said that you and Auntie should come over for dinner later!" she called out to him before he was out of sight and she saw him nod and wave in recognition.

"I'll make sure to tell Riza," he said as he disappeared down the stairs and Elicia hoped that the word 'paperwork' would no longer hold such a sorrowful context.


	11. Roses

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters for that matter. I am just merely...er, borrowing them as my muses at the moment. Do not sue me for anything but my imagination, which will not get you far in the courtroom. If there are any similarities between my story and another, I apologize but all I have to say is, I guess great minds think alike after all. Ja na! Enjoy!

* * *

20 Views of Alchemy

Author: Tiasha

Theme 13: Roses

Word Count: 336

Completed: 10 Aug. 2010

* * *

He paused at a flower stand, taking in the (to him) exotic colors and shapes of the flora in Amestris. He found one particular bunch to be rather intriguing and he smiled at the couple who owned the stand when the wife approached him.

"Hi hi!" he greeted, noting the slightly round belly that told of a future child. Interesting indeed. "I was wondering about these?"

"Oh? Those are roses…are you visiting from another country?" she asked, clearly a clever woman if she could figure out he was a foreigner.

"Yes, yes, I am. So what are these for?"

The woman chuckled, clearly amused at his lack of knowledge on Amestrisian flowers. "Each color has a different meaning: yellow for friendship, white for honor and reverence, orange for passion, and so on."

He nodded in understanding, staring at the flower buds in silence as he contemplated the significance of the colors she had _not_ named. "And these?" he finally asked, pointing to each color in turn.

"Pink is for adoration, lavender for love at first sight, and red is for love and beauty and perfection. Those three are most often given to a loved one because of their meaning."

"I see."  
The lady smiled and rested a hand on her baby-bump, eyes watching him with a knowing look. "Did you want one of each?"

He looked to the woman with a grateful smile, "Yes, one of each."

"Half a dozen, sure thing," she agreed, pulling each color out and placing them in a nest of small white puffs (she called them Baby's Breath, though he had no idea why). She then wrapped them in that plastic called cellophane and he handed her the proper currency.

"I'm sure she will love them," the woman said and Ling Yao hoped she was right. He would have to explain the colors, he had no doubts about that, but he did not mind. For Lan Fan, he was more than happy to explain why each color reminded him of her.


End file.
